fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Fox McCloud
Fox McCloud is the main protagonist and character for the series Star Fox. Appearance Fox's pelt is mainly orange, also possessing a few white marks. He has a white forehead streak, eyebrows, muzzle, inside ears, and tail tip. He wears a white coat with a green track-suit, a red handkerchief, and metal legs. Fox also wears a white headset, which he uses to speak with his allies while in flight. Early Life Fox was raised by his father on Corneria, albeit he was born on Papetoon. He exhibited exceptional aerial skills even at a puerile age and joined the Cornerian Flight academy along with Slippy Toad. Later, outlandish activity would be reported emanating from the planet, Venom, where five years antecedently General Pepper had exiled the delusional power-mad scientist, Andross. Under Pepper's instructions, James McCloud and his Star Fox team, flew to Venom to investigate, but was betrayed by his fellow pilot Pigma and he along with Peppy were captured. Peppy soon managed to escape, but James was killed by Andross. Peppy returned from the incident as the sole survivor to apprise Fox of his father's fate. Emotionally prehended by the news, Fox dropped out of the Academy in order to avenge his father's death. Peppy took Fox under his wing, and together composed an incipient Star Fox team, recruiting Falco and Slippy to the team. Even though Peppy was older than all the other Star Fox Team members, he declined the leadership role and insisted that the younger Fox McCloud take over the team after Fox's father, James McCloud, was slain by Andross. Feeling guilty about sending James to his doom, General Pepper also took it upon himself to manage Fox's future career. INFORMATION FROM STAR FOX WIKI Lylat Wars A few years after the disappearance of James McCloud, Star Fox was called upon by General Pepper to stop Andross and his Venomian Army and preserve the Lylat System. Fox led an incipient Star Fox team throughout the battles in the Lylat System, running into allies and enemies alike. His amity with Bill Grey was revealed during one of these missions, and he went head-to-head with Wolf O'Donnell of Star Wolf and others. Once Star Fox reached Venom, they fought through its defensive lines or Star Wolf all the way to Andross's base (depending on which route the player takes). Despite the protests of his team, Fox faced Andross alone. After Fox vanquished him, Andross self destructed, inclined to take Fox with him. Fox screamed at his impending doom, thinking it was the end... but then Fox's father, James McCloud, appeared as a spirit to guide him out of the base, while in the way out he verbalized the famous quote "Never give up, trust your instincts" and mentioned how vigorous Fox has become, determinately evanescent when prosperously exiting the base. Fox then left victorious as Andross' base exploded abaft him. They headed back to Corneria, where General Pepper offered to officially integrate Star Fox into the Cornerian army. With all due respect, Fox declined, stating that they preferred to do things their own way, while reading a call from ROB that Great Fox was ready to go and decreed that it was time for them to go too. Titania Incident Four years after the Lylat Wars, the tranquility times have taken a heftily ponderous toll on the Star Fox team. After a training session with Falco (involving Game Boy-like contrivances and Arwings kindred to the pristine Star Fox design), he receives a distress signal from Katt Monroe. Falco left abruptly to endeavor and avail her, much to Fox and the rest of the team's protests. They then decided to visit the Cornerian research Base on Titania, meeting up with the officer in charge of the base, Captain Shears, and he accepted their request, though under one condition. Fox and his team were to wipe out some Andross remnants who were making off with some "data" relating to Andross' research. When Fox started fighting off the Androssian vessel, he then spoted another Arwing disembarking the ship, and realized that Falco seemed to have "defected" to the Androssians. Falco then commenced firing on Fox, thus coercing Fox to go into a dogfight with Falco. Falco taunts that barrel rolling was a bad move because Fox wouldn't have known where he would be after the move was over, but Fox turned the table by flying into the sunlight where Falco couldn't see, and lauched a charged homing laser bolt, downing Falco. At the Great Fox's hangar, Peppy scolded Fox for fighting with Falco, shaming him and asking what his father would say before he asked why Fox got into the Dogfight in the first place. Fox then explaned that Falco had emerged from the Androssian ship, ostensibly siding with them. Peppy then felt perturbed at what he's hearing. Fox then admited feeling suspicious about Shear's true motivations. Shortly after Slippy was sent to the base to investigate (much to his chagrin, as he had deplorable recollections from the last time he visited the planet), the accused Androssians hail the Star Fox team. It turned out the "Androssians" were genuinely Katt Monroe's team, the Hot Rodders, and that they were never affiliated with Andross. In fact, the reason why they had been on the planet is because they discovered data pertaining to the project that Shear's is involved in and was intending to expose it. After learning from ROB that the project authentically involved cloning Andross, they learned that Slippy had been captured by the research facility under Shear's command. Following Peppy's directions to Slippy's cell, Fox and the Hot Rodders cooperated to foil Shear's plans and rescue Slippy. Fox and Shears had a sword duel that mostly involved Shears chasing Fox around on his Titanian River Boar. Lamentably, the Andross clone had matured far more rapidly than anticipated thanks to Slippy accidently speeding up the process and the clone liberated itself from the cloning container in a fit of rage by seeing and remembering Fox. Fox endeavored to apprehend Shears, but when Shears endeavored to elude, he ended up being killed by his very own engenderment, and Andross then endeavors to suck Fox in. Upon Slippy's return they then notice that the Landmaster is still in the docking bay, and Fox endeavors to utilize a Nova Bomb on Andross to endeavor and ravage him, eradicating the base and proximately killing himself and Slippy in the process. After learning that Falco was taking some time away from the team at least for the time being, Fox heeded Falco's last request and told Katt that she and her friends should disband the Hot-Rodders. Four years later, Fox was training with Slippy (albeit this time with a model resembling the Game Boy Advance), and he beats Slippy (causing him to remark that Slippy's not authentically an adequate rival). He asks ROB for any job requests, but ROB informed him that no official requests have been made for them, but he do have a concern for a particular planet. Fox then decides with the remnant of the Star Fox team that they should endeavor and preserve it. Presumably, they sent a request sanction to General Pepper for carrying out the mission. INFORMATION FROM STARFOX WIKI Likes Ben Drowned (aka one of the very good friends of the page's creator) Dan (Aka the creator of this page's gf <3) Being a pilot Star Fox Dislikes Wolf Andross Panther Leon All of his enemies WIP Category:Work In Progress Category:Fan Characters